powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-33797416-20190520172913
“http://www.rexmundi.net/codex/definitions/xcathars.html Here, nothing is said that Rex Mundi is God's Dark counterpart.”- You are using the wrong link. This link states that there were 2 gods; one of good and the other of evil:https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catharism#Theology.This was a backup link hinting that one of satans aspects was an anti god, it just did not specify:http://www.angelfire.com/de2/infernalism/demonlords.html “Here it is written about Satan in general and not about Rex mundi or that "Cathars believed that Satan is God's Dark counterpart" once again pointing out that satan has multiple incarnations and most cooon of them is that satan is a fallen angel.Satan as I said has many incarnations and majority believe that he is a fallen angel. So, just one source claiming that he is God's Dark counterpart isnt enough which too says that he can be something else. You just posted two links and mixed the information in them and said that rex Mundi is an anti-god. Just send me one damn link where it clearly says the words-"Cathars believed that Rex Mundi is God's dark counterpart" and I'll let you add him. You cannot because that's not what cathars believed. They believed that Rex Mundi created an imperfect worls and nothing else.”- You say ‘let me add him’ as if you own this site. Get of your goddamn high horse. I sent a link from Wikipedia and then another link from an outside source just to confirm. And in the Wikipedia link it is said that rex mundi is conflated with satan (though it also says he could've been his dad).It also refers to rex mundi as satan on the Wikipedia Devil page. “Plus what's with posting some random link? Can you point me where wikipedia mentions that Satan is God's dark counterpart as that is the most authentic site?”- I believe I have addressed this already above. “Do not lecture me about norse gods I have read about the entire mythology in detail. One magic's capabilities was never shown but it ressurected people in a verse where ressurection magic was absolutely impossible and transcended logic. If anyone had Almighty Magic in Norse Mythology Fenrir would have been a piece of cake, Odin's son killed him.”- Odins son killing him has nothing to do with this.Also you are very stupid because this page clearly states that odin is a user of almighty magic AND omni magic at that: https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Norse_Deity_Physiology “A user of Almighty magic can can do the beyond logical like creating a squared circle or something bigger than infinity while odin lacked the power to even ressurect Baldr and had to depend on Hel to do so which too eventually failed,So atleast dont teach me about hindu, norse or greek mythology. I have studied them in detail probably more than anyone in this whole wikia.”- Wow, someone is getting full of themselves. More than anybody in this whole wikia? Oh please. I bet you don’t even know that the concept of the multiverse exists in mythology, that Chaos is said to exist beyond the multiverse (though this was said to be a stretch), or that in philosophy gods as a race are said to transcend the material/physical universe. If you knew all this already, then that’s amazing. Good for you.